Tony Tucci
Tony Tucci is a character in Season One of Showtime's series DEXTER. He was initially suspected of being The Ice Truck Killer. He was later found alive, having suffered amputations by The Ice Truck Killer. Description Tony Tucci is a somewhat heavyset man in his thirties with brown hair and green eyes. Personality Tucci has an optimistic attitude considering his status as a double amputee thanks to The Ice Truck Killer, and his attitude borders on comedic at times. He is also flirtatious with women, as shown when he competes with Rudy Cooper for the affection of Debra Morgan, a competition in which Rudy wins out. One of his biggest worries following the incident is how it will affect his status with women. However, Debra manages to get Tucci a night with Shanda, a prostitute that Debra had befriended while undercover. By the time that Tucci gets his new prosthetic leg and arm (courtesy of Rudy), he seems to be in a relationship with Shanda. Early Life He didn't pass high school chemistry, and he had a criminal record because he pulled a knife during a party in 1997. Summary Tony Tucci was a night watchman at the Miami Blades Ice Hockey Stadium, where the dismembered body of Sheri Taylor was left of display. Security camera footage from the ice rink showed Tucci arranging the body parts on the ice and he is found to be missing. Maria LaGuerta outed Tucci as the killer and launched a high profile manhunt for him. However, LaGuerta was soon forced to apologize to his mother when fingerprint analysis of a severed left hand proved that Tony was a victim, not the killer. A right foot was next found in an office park. While examining the foot, Dexter discovered that it had been amputated from a living person, suggesting that Tucci was still alive. Lastly, a section of Tony's right leg was found at the McCaffrey Pumpkin Patch. The police were unaware that the body parts were being left on display as clues for Dexter Morgan. At each scene, the killer also left a photo that only had a meaning to Dexter. The connection between the body parts and the photos led Dexter to an abandoned hospital. He remembered it as the place where Harry Morgan's father had worked as a janitor. Tucci was lying bound to a table in the rat-infested basement, blindfolded, and set up for Dexter to kill him. He failed to meet Dexter's code, however, and Dexter refused to kill him. Dexter immediately sent Debra an anonymous tip leading police to the hospital to find Tucci still alive Tucci was interviewed by Debra Morgan and James Doakes, but Tucci proved to be of little help, as he hadn't seen the killer's face, being blindfolded the entire time. This also prevented him from seeing Dexter in the basement. When Tucci was blindfolded at Debra's suggestion, he recalled that his captor would suck on menthol-flavored lozenges. Thereafter, the forensics team found a lozenge wrapper in the hospital's basement as part of a rat's nest, with a partial fingerprint on it. Prosthetist Rudy Cooper provided Tucci with functioning replacements for his missing leg and hand. A small celebration was held in his hospital room attended by Rudy, Debra, Doakes, and Shanda. Displayed Body Parts # Left hand - Petrie Beach # Right foot - Office Park (previously a soccer field) # Right leg - McCaffrey Pumpkin Patch Related Pages * Rats * Mrs. Tucci * Angel of Mercy Hospital * Ice Truck Killer Case * Miami Blades Ice Hockey Stadium Gallery 2013-08-23_2154.png|Tony Tuuci's severed hand - fingerprint analysis exonerates him as the killer 2013-08-23_2201.png|Severed leg 2013-08-23_2159.png|Severed foot 2013-08-23_2208.png|Dexter watches as Tony begs to be killed - Dexter frees him instead TucciRescued.png|Tucci rescued by the police Tony Tucci hospital.PNG|Tony recovers in the hospital Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Witnesses Category:Spared by Dexter Category:Attempted Murder Victims Category:Indexter